User blog:RRabbit42/1st Annual BTVA Awards
I just came across a web site called Behind the Voice Actors. It is a database for the people who perform voice acting for TV, movies, video games, anime and more. As they say on their front page, it's more than just a list like the Internet Movie Database or even Wikipedia. It has pictures of each role and sound clips that you can listen to. They are currently holding voting in their 1st Annual BTVA Awards. Now through Saturday, March 31, 2012 (I think - no end date has been specified), everyone can vote in the "BTVA People's Choice" sections that will go along with the official winners chosen by their staff. On April 1st, they'll show the winners for the Anime category. Afterwards, they'll show the winners in one category each day. The categories are as follows: General, Television, Feature Films, Video Games, Special/DVD and Anime. Several actors from Phineas and Ferb are nominated, including Kari Wahlgren (Suzy), Tara Strong (the bird from "Interview with a Platypus") and Tom Kenny (the squirrel from the same episode). Perhaps the most important nomination for us P&F fans (besides the ones for Across the 2nd Dimension) is for Alyson Stoner as "Breakthrough Voice Actor of the Year". Alyson has done the voices of both versions of Isabella, Barbara Gordon and Betty Kane in Young Justice and the Little Engine in The Little Engine That Could. She has been involved with some other roles such as the Kingdom Hearts games, but these are the ones in 2011 that she's been nominated for. Here's the list of the P&F cast to look for in the nominations. If I miss someone, post a comment and I'll update this blog to add them. General * Male Voice Actor of the Year ** Corey Burton ** Tom Kenny * Female Voice Actor of the Year ** Kari Wahlgren ** Tara Strong * Breakthrough Voice Actor of the Year ** Alyson Stoner Television * Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series ** Tara Strong * Best Male Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Supporting Role ** Corey Burton * Best Female Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Supporting Role ** April Winchell Feature Films : (no P&F cast nominated in this category) Video Games * Best Male Vocal Performance in a Video Game ** Corey Burton * Best Female Vocal Performance in a Video Game ** Tara Strong Special/DVD * Best Male Vocal Performance in a TV Special or Direct-to-Video Title ** Dan Povenmire, for Doofenshmirtz in Across the 2nd Dimension * Best Female Vocal Performance in a TV Special or Direct-to-Video Title ** Alyson Stoner (for the Little Engine) ** Ashley Tisdale, for Candace in Across the 2nd Dimension * Best Vocal Cast in a TV Special or Direct-to-Video Title ** The cast for Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension ** The cast for The Little Engine That Could (includes Alyson Stoner) Anime * Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in an Anime Title ** Kari Wahlgren Go to http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/btva-awards/ to cast your votes. Make a note that you only get to vote once in each category and you can't change your vote once you caast it. Category:Show News blogs Category:Inactive blogs